Aquel chico de la Biblioteca
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: "Aqui, hace dos años, asesinaron a un chico en la biblioteca. Segun se, estaba leyendo cuando lo ejecutaron. ¿Su nombre? Arthur, Arthur Kirkland". Segui observandote a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que era irreal. / UKxItalia


**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Pareja:<strong> ItaliaxUK - UKxItalia / FelicianoxArthur - ArthurxFeliciano

* * *

><p><strong>Aquel chico de la Biblioteca<strong>

Fue un día como cualquier otro. No se como, no se cuando… solo se que fue en algún lugar perdido del tiempo.

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, y yo solo pase por la biblioteca a buscar un libro para unos deberes. _Ahí te vi_. Solo, en una esquina, leyendo quien sabe que. Mi inocencia dejo paso a la curiosidad, pregunte quien eras.

Pero nadie supo responder.

* * *

><p>Fue una rueda viciosa, que nos metió a ambos, todos los días iba a verte, siempre hacías lo mismo, leías y leías, sin que pudiese evitar mirarte.<p>

Mi hermano me preguntaba porque iba todos los días a la biblioteca, yo no era un estudiante que leyera todo el tiempo, por no decir que no hacia nada mas que comer, hablar y reírme de cosas triviales.

Fue un día como cualquier otro que te conocí, y también fue un día como cualquier otro cuando me acerque a hablarte.

-…Hola. –Dije, con mi voz inocente a más no poder. –

No contestaste, solo levantaste tu mirada para verme. Tenías unos hermosos ojos verdes y unas extrañas cejas, pero me parecías lindo así.

-S-soy Feliciano Vargas. –Me presente ante ti, pero igual no respondiste. – Es un placer… -Extendí mi mano, no tenia esperanzas de que la estrecharas, pero mi sorpresa fue mucha al ver que si correspondías. –

Sin más, no dijiste una palabra, pero yo me senté junto a ti.

-Te he visto. –

Me miraste, con una mirada entre incrédula y confundida.

-Estas solo, leyendo, todos los días. –Comentaba, con una expresión que no podría describir. – He querido acercarme, pero no podía. No se que tienes, pero… pero quiero saber, por lo menos tu nombre. –Le pedí, estaba serio, diferente a como era en realidad. –

Ese chico, desde que lo conocía, había despertado algo raro en mí. No entendía que era, pero sabía que era algo misterioso.

-… -No hubo palabras, pues te levantaste, dejando el libro sobre la mesa. –

Te vi desaparecer por los corredores de la biblioteca. Y yo suspire, decepcionado.

Mi intento había fracasado como todo lo que intentaba en la vida.

* * *

><p>-¡Fratello, fratello, apúrate, apúrate, llegamos tarde! –Le grite a mi hermano que iba un par de metros detrás de mí. –<p>

Cuando entramos al establecimiento del instituto, me llamo la atención ver a mucha gente allí reunida, estudiantes, maestros, gente que no sabia quien era.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte, al aire. –

-¿No lo sabes? –Voltee al remisor de la voz, que era Francis. –

-¿Qué no se? –

-Hoy se cumplen dos años del asesinato de la Biblioteca. –

-¿Qué? –Abrí los ojos, no entendiendo lo que quiso decir. –

-Hace dos años, antes de que tu y tu hermano llegaran, asesinaron a sangre fría a un compañero mío en la biblioteca. Por lo que se, cuando lo mataron, estaba leyendo en una mesa cercana a la ventana. ¡Oh! Espera, creo que tengo una foto de él… haber, ¡Acá esta! –Me extendió la foto, y yo al ver al joven de la fotografía casi me desmayo. –

Era él. El chico de mi obsesión, aquel que observaba… todos los días…

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –

-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. –

Ese día volví a ir a la biblioteca, el fantasma de Kirkland seguía leyendo, y yo solo lo miraba, quise saber que leía.

Leía un anuario, el mismo que leía el día que lo asesinaron, y en el estaba escrito algo espantoso…

"_Debo terminar, debo terminar el trabajo o me van a reprender… DEBO TERMINAR_"

Escrito en sangre fresca, leía con normalidad.

* * *

><p>Seguí yendo a la biblioteca, hasta que un día, ya no pude volver más. Porque ahora era parte de ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Es mi placer culposo D: AMO la pareja Y necesitaba escribir de ellos. Esto si bien es un Feliciano demasiado OC, me gusto la idea owó Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado de esta pair tan crack, ejeje, porque ahora... creo que me dedicare a escribir de ellos.<p>

El Angel Team rulea :) Gracias a todos los que le hayan gustado y comentado n.n

Bye bye~


End file.
